


You're my L-O-V-E

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: Jongdae is the elder brother of Jongin and he might be just a little jealous that his high schooler brother has a hot and very tall boyfriend at his disposal while he himself is left single. He would have never guessed that his cooking might be the reason Sehun keeps coming over. Or is there more?





	1. Chapter 1

****

**> You're my L-O-V-E<**  
(Please pronounce it like in EXO's XOXO ;] )

Chen/Sehun  
~4000 words

PG-15

(Rated M because of Jongdae's sexual thoughts and the agegap, **NOT** because of actual graphic sex scences)

> Kim Jongdae, 23 years old

> Oh Sehun, 17 years old

> Kim Jongin, 17 years old

 

  
_This little fic is a birthday present to my most special person. Thank you for always supporting me._

**The poster is made by my very dear friend SadisticSinner with her awesome[GraphicShop](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/421712)!!**

 


	2. Two Kim's one love

Jongdae smiled to himself as he switched off the vacuum cleaner, the buzzing noise of the machine dying down instantly as the button was pressed.  
Finally, he was done with cleaning for the day, leaving the apartment in a spotless and tidy condition. Just the way the college student liked it.  
He removed the plug from the socket and waited till the cable was pulled back inside the mechanical device, before putting it away into the wall cabinet where it belonged.

The brunet stretched and let his eyes wander over the living room for a last time before deciding that he did a good job and that it would be sufficient for a while.  
Until his dearest younger brother would decide to eat his favourite crisps on the couch again, that is.  
“I don’t even know how he keeps his shape”, Jongdae rolled his eyes at that  
His brother had a toned body, fitting for a young dancer that Jongin was. But the secret to keeping such muscles while eating nothing but junk food all day?  
A complete mystery to Kim Jongdae.

“Hey”  
The brunet turned on his heels when the devil itself spoke to him  
“Jongin?”, the elder hummed and could already tell that something was up by the smirk the younger wore  
“What is it? I told you already that I won’t lend you money for buying one hundred albums from that idol of yours”  
That was completely insane!  
Just to get into some fansign? Where this guy… what was his name again? Lee… Park… Tae…something… shook their hands and signed the album?  
No thank you.  
Jongdae knew far better ways to invest money.  
Healthy food for example, which Jongin only knew when the elder was home for holidays to cook for him.  
How their parents let the younger get away with that? No idea.

“It’s not about Taemin!”, the black haired Kim brother crossed his arms over his chest and huffed loudly  
“I know my ways okay? I’ll get in regardless”  
That earned him another eye-roll, but this time from Jongdae  
“Then what is it?”  
“Sehun is coming over for dinner”

Oh.  
The college student licked his lips  
“Again? He was here yesterday. And the day before. And like every day since I came back?”, the elder lifted both of his eyebrows  
He… kind of knew that Sehun and his brother were boyfriends.  
Not that the raven haired had ever told him. But they hung around the Kim’s house almost every day! It was more than obvious in Jongdae’s opinion.  
And well Jongin was his baby brother.  
He knew such stuff, it was a sibling thing.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he missed the long sigh that his brother gave off  
“There’s an obvious reason for that, you know?”

Oh yes Jongdae did know.  
His brother was probably getting laid. At such a young age!  
How was this even fair?  
The brunet grumbled in the back of his throat.  
It was more than unfair.  
Here he was, twenty-three of age, a good student from a well-known college and he was single.  
Single and so un-laid that it wasn’t even funny anymore.

“I can imagine”, Jongdae hummed in the back of his throat and made a dismissive gesture with his hand  
“I get it, I’ll cook for three. Again”  
His brother showed a big smirk  
“Aren’t you happy that he is coming over again?”, the younger asked him with wriggling eyebrows and the brunet had a hard time to prevent himself from smacking the other  
“Well,”, he started  
“At least he appreciates my cooking. Not like you”, he narrowed his eyes and seized his brother up  
“You would trade my Italian pasta for a bulgogi burger without feeling bad for a second!”

Jongin only shrugged  
“He likes coming over. The food is just a bonus”

_Yeah, rub it in my face, will you?_ Jongdae growled inwardly.  
_Just tell me how often you have sex with him. Tell me all the details, why won’t you!_  
His brother was a lazy-bum, had nothing in his mind besides dancing and that idol of his. Taem-…boy. Besides that Taem-boy and fucking his boyfriend apparently.  
His grades in high school were average, yet he had enough talent to certainly snag a scholarship for dance. How the hell did Kim Jongin get a boyfriend while organised, well-educated college student Kim Jongdae was single?  
And as a cherry on top was Oh Sehun handsome.  
He had a nicely-built frame, had the looks of an haute-couture model and damn, he was _tall_.

Polite too, at least to Jongdae.  
So how was it fair that his slacker of a brother was that lucky in life?

Indeed a mystery that has yet to be solved.

~~

Sehun was always punctual.  
In the Kim household dinner was usually served at seven p.m. sharp and the black haired boy always made sure to arrive around quarter to seven.  
Which left them with enough time to set the table all together and exchange small conversations that usually consisted of ‘ _Thank you hyung_ ’ and ‘ _Your food is the best hyung, thank you for cooking for me_ ’.  
And if Jongdae was honest with himself, that small _hyung_ caused his heart to skip a beat.

“Don’t your parents feed you?”, Jongin mumbles as he rolled the spaghetti on his spoon, the nicely build-up pile vanishing in his mouth a moment later  
“You always sound like they starve you at home”  
But the tallest only shrugged and got himself another portion of the well-cooked dish.  
Spaghetti Bolognese was his favourite food Jongdae had learned; so once in a while when he knew the other would come over he prepared said meal.  
And the praise he got in return was worth the extra won he spent

“No”, Sehun swallowed down the load  
“I only come over for food when your hyung is here”, he corrected the other and Jongin looked at him with an expectant gaze  
“Do you? Never noticed”  
“Shut up”, Sehun shrugged his shoulders and lifted his eyes to smile at the eldest Kim brother across the table  
“Your hyung can cook. Not like you.”

Jongdae’s cheeks flushed immediately as the words of praised reached his brain  
“It’s nothing”, he mumbled and averted his gaze  
“I don’t want Jongin to eat all that junk food he consumes”, the brunet reasoned and the other nodded at that  
“And I don’t want you two to starve either”  
“Hyung, you are very kind-hearted, thank you”, Sehun told him and Jongdae nearly choked on his own spit, his ears getting hotter and hotter.  
_What are you doing_ , he scolded himself.

_He is your brother’s best friend slash boyfriend. You just need to get laid._  
That, he really needed.  
The brunet didn’t even remember anymore when the last time he had gotten some had been.  
_Too long_ , he grumbled in his mind.  
Too long.  
Now he already got dirty thoughts about someone that wasn’t his and that he shouldn’t even lay his eyes upon.

Jongdae rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
Sex was what he needed.  
Sex was the solution to the migraine he was developing.  
And not drooling after that tall, black haired _BOYFRIEND_ of his brother.  
Yes.  
Kim Jongdae you are stronger than this.

They finished dinner in silence then, neither of them making small talk until everyone had emptied their plates.  
The eldest stood up first and gathered the plates and cutlery, making his way over to the dishwasher  
He sighed as he started to put in the cutlery and nearly jumped out of his skin when his brother handed him the pot he had used to make the sauce next

“Hyung?”, Jongin looked at him with a slightly concerned glance  
“Yeah?”, he really didn’t want the other to worry.  
There were so many things on his mind, with the upcoming semester being one of the hardest to pass and well… certain other matters.  
He wanted Jongin to concentrate on his studies and his dance.

“You really need to get laid”

Jongdae drops the glass he was holding, his eyes wide as he stared at the smug smirk of the younger Kim brother.  
“I…”  
Could the other stop snickering like this?  
Jongdae felt the anger and the embarrassment bubble in his stomach as the other looked at him with an amused gaze  
“I would if I wouldn’t have to clean up after your dirty butt!”, he yelled and shoved the younger away from the dishwasher  
“Let me be!”  
“Sure thing”, came the mocking reply and the elder just wanted to strangle the black haired teen till the last bits of oxygen would leave his lungs  
“Just let me be and busy yourself with Sehun or something!!”  
Yeah get even more sex.  
Right.  
More sex than Jongdae would get in the near and distant future.  
It was so damn frustrating, and it was like his brain couldn’t think of anything else. It seemed like his dick had taken control of his mind.  
Especially since he had those…  
those two right in front of his nose, always vanishing in his brother‘s room and not coming out for hours!  
It was clear as daylight what these two were doing…  
To the eldest of the three at least.

“Actually we were about to head to my room for a movie”  
“Yeah, yeah just flaunt it!”, Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter  
“Do whatever. Watch movies. Sure, brother”  
Watch movies my ass. That was some secret code for doing the deed.  
Was Sehun really screwing his brother?  
With his tall body leaning over Jongin, kissing down his chest and swirling his tongue around-  
“Stop!”, the brunet squeezed his eyes closed and exhaled deeply, not realising that his brother had jumped away a feet at his small outburst

“Calm your tits, Dae”, Jongin blinked  
“Why don’t you go out and get some pretty boy for you, hm?”  
And these damn eyebrows!  
Could his brother stop wagging them?  
Apparently not, as the younger didn’t stop, but jabbed his side with a pointy elbow now  
“Just stop breathing will you. Then I can stop cleaning after you and all my problems will be solved! Now go and enjoy your …your one on one time!”

Jongdae realised he was being childish.  
He was more than riled up and all this business revolving around sex just made him more restless.  
Made him lose his cool, his concentration and his overall timid behaviour.

“Hyung”  
Jongdae turned and locked eyes with the tall, black haired student who looked at him with a friendly gaze  
“Why don’t you come with us? For the movie I mean?”  
Was Sehun really inviting him to be the third wheel?  
Well, hopefully this was no invitation to a threesome. Because even though the youngest was pretty hot, he certainly and under no circumstances, including the influence of drugs of whichever sort, would he have sex with his brother.  
With that git!  
No way in hell.  
He’d rather go chaste for the rest of his life.

“No, no!”, he shook his head  
“You two please go and have _fun_!”, Jongdae didn’t want to be a third wheel. With his luck, those two would end up making out next to him on the couch, tongues tied and down each other’s throat.  
No thank you.

“Oh hyung, come on!”, Sehun cooed now and came closer.  
Damn, why was this boy so bloody tall!

“N-no really”, the elder tried to be stubborn, sticking to his opinion  
“I don’t wanna… you know disturb you two haha…ha…”  
“You’re not disturbing us!”, came the immediate reply and he heard his brother choke on his own spit behind him  
Yeah he knew he would be unwanted, thank you Kim Jongin.  
“Please hyung?”,  
Why was Sehun doing this to him? Shouldn’t he jump at any opportunity to spend some time alone with his boyfriend? No need to pull Jongdae into this even though he looked after them and fed them.  
However, before the eldest could recline the offer again, the youngest pushed out his bottom lip and used some kind of aegyo that Jongdae had never been faced with before  
“O-okay”  
What?  
“Yeah come on, Dae. We’ll watch something you like. No horror, I promise”, his brother butted in and pulled him to the door already.  
What.  
Why was he digging his own grave?  
Yet, he couldn’t have denied the youngest.  
The way he looked so expectant, his much taller frame so close to Jongdae’s own…  
That he nearly felt the other’s heat radiating against his body.  
The brunet swallowed, hearing the door click close behind them and sealing his fate as a result.  
There was no escape, Jongdae was trapped.  
With his brother and his handsome boyfriend.  
Could there be something more wonderful?

At least, Jongin kept to his word.  
They chose to watch Harry Potter, the one that had recently been in the cinemas. The brunet already knew he would be crying at the end, because unlike someone else, namely his brother, did he read all of the books.  
Which obviously meant, that he was far more emotionally invested in the series than someone who only watched the films.

“Hyung?”, the brunet nearly suffered a heart attack as Sehun’s deep voice reached his ears.  
Who had allowed that guy to be so mature already anyway?  
With that voice and these looks he could get any girl and guy he wanted.  
And what was Oh Sehun doing?  
Being involved with his douche of a brother.  
Why was the younger doing this to himself?

“Y-yeah?”, he whispered and wanted to bang his head against the table in front of him for stuttering like some teenage girl that wanted to get laid by the handsome jock.  
Well, the second part was kind of fitting for his situation.

“You read the books right?”  
“Yeah?”, now he was getting repetitive, what a spectacular achievement Kim Jongdae  
“So I can finally talk about this”, he heard a small chuckle from the tallest  
“Don’t you think that Ginny’s development was kind of strange?”  
What?  
“I mean she suddenly became really headstrong and then she becomes a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies? To me it’s just a really weird outcome”

For a moment Jongdae pondered if his brother would beat his head in if he would kiss Oh Sehun then and there.  
Right on the lips and revel in the fact that this boy next to him shared his opinion on Ginerva Weasly and how he didn’t like her, because yeah her and Harry?  
Nope.  
He would have fit better with Hermione or Luna even.  
His cheeks immediately tinted pink, the heat rising in his body as he stared at the black haired teen in front of him.  
How Sehun looked at him with these eyes, expecting an answer and damn, when had the younger come that close?  
Shouldn’t he be leaning into the other direction and have some tongue fight with Jongin?  
The elder averted his gaze, drinking in the side of rosy lips that were slightly opened, showing off perfect white teeth.  
Yeah, kissing Oh Sehun must be hot as hell.  
Jongdae was pretty sure that the boy could kiss and press him down against the couch, while he would…

“Sorry!”, the eldest suddenly jumped onto his feet and rushed to the door  
“Good night!”, and with that did he bolt out of the room, leaving back a baffled pair of teenage boys

“Did I say something wrong? Does he like Ginny?”, Sehun blinked, biting his lower lip as he looked at his best friend for help  
“I don’t even remember the girl’s face, bro, how the hell should I know if he likes or hates her?”  
  


The taller sighed  
“I chased him off, didn’t I?”  
“Bro”  
Sehun tilted his head, eyes darting back and forth between the door that had been left ajar and his friend’s face  
“Yeah?”  
“Bro, you know I love you the no homo way”  
“Dito?”  
“But”, Jongin made a dramatic pause in which he inhaled and exhaled deeply  
“Can you stop ogling my brother’s ass. Please?”  
The tallest didn’t even flinch at the accusation, but shrugged as a response  
“But he has a nice ass”  
Jongin’s groan was probably heard through the whole house, but no one seemed to care  
“Sehun please. It’s my brother. He is not attractive or something”  
The youngest rolled his eyes and dropped down on Jongin’s bed that he usually occupied when sleeping over  
“Ever since you got into that Taemin guy, your eyes have been clouded. Your brother is hot”  
“That’s the point He is my _brother_! Jongdae is not _hot_ , oh my god, please shoot me now”, the elder rubbed his temples and buried his head in the pillows, the credits already rolling

“Well, he also cooks my favourite dish”, Sehun hummed and blushed a little.  
“Because he is kind-hearted. If you don’t make a move, he will never catch on that you actually come over to check out his butt. And-“  
Jongin stopped mid-sentence and groaned into his cushion, letting out all the frustration about this issue.  
“Why am I even encouraging this?”  
“Because you love me. No homo. Remember?”

“Yeah.”, the elder mumbled and pulled the blanket over his body after he had switched off the DVD player  
“If you get another wet dream about my brother while sleeping in my bed and giving me horrible mental images with your moaning, I’ll chop of your dick and feed it to you”  
“You’re welcome, bro”

~~

Jongdae almost felt the dark circles digging into his skin.  
He had barely slept at all during the night, images of Sehun flashing in front of his closed eyes every time he tried to actually drift off.  
How close the other had been, how his lips looked so damn kissable and just…  
Even how nicely shaped eyebrows that guy had!  
The brunet knew he was royally fucked.  
He was like committing a sin by lusting after his brother’s lover.  
That was a simple no-go.  
So after getting it, Sehun, out of his system by the usually drastic measures, he decided that enough was enough.  
Yeah, these drastic measures consisted of jerking off to the image of the taller’s mouth wrapped around his dick, thank you very much for reminding him of it.  
Because he _totally_ needed this now, right after he came to the realisation that he shouldn’t mess with his brother’s business.

Jongdae would keep to the background, would go out more and leave them be.  
Eventually, he would get over it.  
To a certain degree, he was sure that it was just his sexual frustration which made him yearn for the other’s touch and…closeness.

But he was over that now.  
He wanted to support his brother and be a good hyung.  
And that was why he had gotten up early today, preparing breakfast for the three of them.  
Where he would hold back!  
And ignore Sehun’s deep brown eyes.  
Yes that was what he was going to do.

“Hyung?”  
And a cup met the floor, Jongdae shrieking like a young girl who had discovered a gigantic spider in her room  
“S-sehun?”  
The black haired teen had just entered the kitchen, his black hair tousled in the wildest way as the boy scratched his toned belly lazily  
“Good morning, hyung”, the younger flashed him a smile that spoke of so many lewd things that Jongdae just wanted to be swallowed whole.  
Why was he only wearing a black tank-top and sweats?  
Why was fate making this so hard?  
He had been thoroughly determined!  
And now?  
This guy was practically flaunting his attractive body in front of him, the shirt revealing so much creamy skin that the brunet just wanted to scream out in frustration and do a ten miles jog to calm down again.

“G-good morning”, the elder breathed out and tried to stop his eyes from wandering off to places that were off-limits  
“Shouldn’t you be with Jongin?”  
Enjoying some morning-cuddle or something?

“I’m sorry for tagging along yesterday, I really didn’t want to disturb you two. I will keep my distance”  
“Why?”  
Sehun’s eyes had suddenly doubled in size  
“Is it cause I talked about Ginny?”  
“What? No! I just… I don’t wanna butt in”  
“You’re not”, Sehun shrugged and came just a little closer.  
Jongdae already felt the heat creeping up in his cheeks again and he instinctively held out his arms to keep the other away  
“No. It’s not my place”  
“But I really like you hyung. It’s… nice when you are with…me”

No.  
Jongdae stop!  
He tried to hide his burning cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, face turned towards the floor  
“I like you too, but you’re with my brother”

Who is getting laid almost every damn day.  
The brunet wanted to get punched in the face before choosing the next best bridge where he would fling himself off said construction. Could his brain stop backtracking to the point where his brother was getting sex with a guy way younger than himself who he found ridiculously attractive?

“But, _hyung_ ”  
That damn small sign of affection.  
Jongdae felt his arms tremble for a moment as they were gently pushed aside, Sehun stepping closer till they were only mere inches apart  
“I really… like you, hyung”  
Jongdae snapped his head back up, locking eyes with the taller  
Jongin’s boyfriend.  
This was his brother’s boyfriend for fucks sake!  
What was he doing here?  
He couldn’t harbour these feelings for the other.  
This was plain wrong. Betrayal

“Jongin…”  
“What about him?”  
“He’s… your…”  
“Best friend?”, Sehun offered without any hesitation and then their faces were so close, Jongdae could already feel their breaths mingling as their noses were brushing together

“He’s…”  
“Shhh”, the younger withdraw a few inches and placed a finger onto curly lips  
“No more about him”, a small smirk was playing on Sehun‘s features now and the brunet couldn’t pinpoint what it was supposed to mean.  
If it was implying something.  
Because all of his thoughts left his brain in record speed as Sehun pressed their lips together in a sweet but demanding kiss.  
Jongdae didn’t even notice when he closed his eyes to recklessly press back against the other.  
The younger however, broke their lip lock after another moment, cupping the elder’s face in his hands so the brunet had no other choice but to look Sehun into his eyes  
“I really like you hyung”, he repeated, breath a little short from their previous kiss  
“I’ve liked you for a while already”, was added and then Jongdae lost every coherent thought he had had.

He pressed the younger against the counter, his arms wrapping around the taller’s neck as they united in a blooming kiss, their lips immediately granting access for their tongues as they intertwined in their new found passion.  
“Hyung”, Sehun groaned into his mouth as they caught their breaths for a nanosecond, before their mouths got re-attached to one another, Jongdae moaning out his bliss as the younger’s arms wrapped around his hips and pulled him that much closer.

The elder’s fingers played with the roots of the student’s hair as their tongues brushed again, sending shivers down his body, lighting an inner fire that the brunet had missed for far too long.  
Desire, and the feeling of being wanted just as much.

Jongin had never been with Sehun.  
Jongdae had only assumed so in his inner demise of being the pathetic single brother, not knowing that the only love his younger brother held was for the idol Lee Taemin.

The elder smirked against the taller’s lips as he felt Sehun’s hand travel lower and lower, grabbing a hand full of his bum and squeezing it to both their delight.  
Jongdae pulled on his partner’s bottom lip, his teeth grazing over it as they pressed their bodies together, their eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure and their bruised lips getting back to their new favourite activity.

“Oh my fucking god! Give me a bloody warning the next time you two want to fuck in the kitchen!! Holy shit my eyes!!! I can never un-see this!”

But Jongdae didn’t even mind his brother’s raging.  
Because now, he had found someone who held him as close as he always wanted and who kissed him back with just as much fervour.

He knew the getting laid part wasn’t that far away anymore either.  
And everyone else could screw themselves.  
Because Kim Jongdae had a tall, handsome boyfriend with the name Oh Sehun.  

**A/N:**  
This Sehun/Chen fic came to life because of my beloved :[]  
It doesn’t do you justice baby, but I really tried.

This will be the only SeChen fanfic that I will ever write except someone inspires me for another Oneshot like this ;]  
I hope everyone who is reading this enjoyed the small fic!  
Thank you!

XOXO  
Voltage


End file.
